Sick
by Joejoe9m
Summary: When the team gets sick, Artemis has to take care of them. With a devious Robin and a jelous Wally involved...Oh boy. Spitfire. NOW A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS. CH2: Wally watched as her blood ran over his hands, the light in her eyes fading.
1. Chapter 1

"Be careful, honey!"

"I'll be fine mom." Artemis said as she walked out the door. Her mom was going on a well needed vacation, so Artemis would be staying at the cave for the next week. Artemis walked to the zeta tube, stopping only to glance around to make sure no one was watching. She then stepped into the old phone booth and waited for the familiar flash of light.

"Artemis, B07."

Artemis stepped into the cave and headed for the kitchen. She was hungry, and chances are most of the team would be there. The kitchen and TV room were their main hang out spot in the cave. She walked in, expecting to have the smell of fresh cookies and sounds of chatter, but there was none. Looking around she saw no one. Weird. Conner and Megan lived here so they were always around, Kaldur stayed here whenever he wasn't in Atlantis, Wally was always looking for an excuse to be around Megan and Robin hung out here whenever he wasn't working with Batman. Plus the fact that they had decided to have a team sleepover tonight. Megan had been the most excited, wanting to do a bunch of stuff she'd seen on Earth TV programs. Great. Giving up on wondering where they might be, she walked over to the fridge and started to make a sandwich. When she was about halfway through making it, she heard something. Her eyes immediately narrowed. Even in the cave she was always semi on guard. The incident with the Reds really hadn't helped either...

There it was again. She followed the sound down the hall. Pretty soon she realized it was coughing. She stopped outside Megan's room and knocked.

"M'gann? Are you all right in there?"

The door opened to reveal a sick looking Martian. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her nose was running and her eyes looked drowsy.

Artemis immediately jumped back to the other side of the hallway.

"AHG! You're sick!"

Megan just coughed. Artemis was not good with sick people. And she did not want to get sick.

"Artemis? When did you get here?" Megan asked, her voice sounding stuffy and she then started coughing again.

"Um... I dunno about 10 minutes ago?" Did she really miss the huge announcement the cave always made when someone entered? Geez, she must be out of it.

"Oh...sorry. " Megan said. Then she got this sad look in her eyes, and for a second Artemis thought she might burst into tears. "Artemis! I'm so sorry! We can't have our sleepover tonight! I'm a little sick. So is Conner. And Wally. And I think Kaldur. I haven't seen Robin though..."

'Great.' Artemis thought. 'I'm stuck in a house full of sick people for the rest of the week. I REFUSE TO GET SICK!'

"Okay... well I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything..." Artemis said.

'Please don't need anything, please don't need anything..." She thought as she headed back down the hallway.

"Well, actually..." Megan began.

'DAMMNIT!'

"Would you mind maybe making some soup?"

Artemis sighed but turned around, pasting a smile on her face. "Sure."

"Thanks Artemis. I'll go get the others." Megan said, before shuffling; yes shuffling not flying, off to get them.

'Great. Its bad enough I have to be in the same house as a bunch of sick people. Now I'm going to be trapped in the same room.'

Artemis loved her teammates. She really did, and she didn't mean to think rude things, but she seriously hated being sick. It had always been a weakness. When she was little, she would be yelled at and forced to train no matter how sick she was, so she had always been afraid of getting sick. But still she couldn't just leave her friends. So she walked into the kitchen and started making some chicken noodle soup. Soon enough Megan, Conner, Wally, and Kaldur filed into the room, and walked over to the couch. The boys looked just as bad as Megan had, although Wally didn't seem to care that he was sick. When he spotted Artemis he hopped of the couch and zipped (Although, defiantly a slower zip that normally) over to her.

"Baywatch! Back away from the soup!" Artemis yelped as he grabbed a spoon and went to eat some. She slapped his hand away and glared.

"B-but I'm so hungry... Artemis I might die!"

"As much as I would love for that to happen, I'm not going to let you die. Now go sit on the couch with the others, Kid Dramatic."

Wally pouted but obeyed, complaining about starving to death. Just then Robin walked into the room. He looked just as sick as the others.

'Great there goes my last chance of having another healthy person here.'

"Robin? I'm sorry I didn't come get you, I didn't realize you were in the mountain." Megan said.

"S'okay." He said, sitting down next to the others on the couch. The soup seemed to be done, so Artemis poured everyone a bowl and handed them out. Seeing all her teammates cuddled up on the couch, drinking soup, she couldn't help but think they looked absolutely adorable. This was perfect blackmail. She pulled out her phone a snapped a few pictures when they weren't looking.

"Artemis? Could you please pass me a blanket?" Robin said in a childish voice.

Before she even realized she was doing it, she was covering him with a blanket and sitting next to him. Stupid mothering instincts.

"Thank you, Artemis." Robin said, cuddling up to her. Geez this kid was too cute for his own good. Wally was watching from the other side of the room with a jealous look, which Robin quickly took note of. No one noticed the wicked grin that flashed over his face before he looked up at Artemis, his eyes...well sunglasses, big.

"Thank you for taking care of us Arty." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her in a cute little boy way. Over in the corner Wally was fuming as Robin nuzzled into her shoulder, seeming to start falling asleep. Artemis had two thoughts going through her mind. The first one was 'OH MY GAWD HE NEEDS TO STOP BEING SUCH A ADORABLE LITTLE BRAT.' And the other was ' . He's sick. I don't wanna get sick.' Unfortunately, she found she couldn't get up without "waking" him so she just sat there. Megan was watching, a huge smile on her face, probably thinking how cute that was. Conner just stared at the blank TV, the last one still eating his soup. Kaldur had a small knowing smile on his face as he watched Wally glaring at the Boy wonder.

Wally couldn't take it.

"Artemis, could you make some more soup?"

"There's more in the pot if you want."

Well that plan didn't work.

"Could you get me some? Please? I'm not well enough to get it." He said with big eyes. Unfortunately, his big eyes didn't work as well as Robin's.

"So you can use your super speed but you can't walk over to the kitchen and get yourself some soup?"

"...Did I say soup? I meant pills. I don't know where they are. Could you get us some so that we feel better? Please?"

"Fine." Artemis said, slowly moving Robin's head off her shoulder and untangling herself from his arms as she stood up.

"I'll come help you, Artemis." Robin said.

"No! That's ok! I'll help her! You rest!" Wally said, quickly jumping to his feet. He did not want the Boy wonder near her, if he was gonna be all cute and adorable. She was his! Wait what?

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "I thought you were too sick to get up?" she said, but let him follow her anyway.

Robin grinned when they left the room. "Mission accomplished."

Meanwhile Artemis and Wally had gone to the med bay to try to find some medicine for everyone.

"These should work." Wally said holding up some pills he had found.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know where the medicine was, Baywatch?"

"Wh-well-I..." He spluttered, "I was trying to protect you from Rob! He could have gotten you sick...or... he was probably doing something sneaky!"

"Uh-huh. Someone sounds a little jealous if you ask me."

"Jealous? Me? Of Rob? HA! That's not it at all!"

Artemis had already walked out of the room though and was halfway down the hall. Wally sped after her, only to trip on who knows what. Artemis, hearing the noise, turned only to have Wally come crashing into her knocking her down. Wally's lips came crashing onto Artemis' in an awkward kiss. They were frozen for a few seconds, before Wally jumped off of her, spluttering apologies. He then ran out of there and back to the couch. Artemis sat there for a minute, her fingers on her lips.

'Wally West just kissed me. And I liked it. WHAT THE HELL!?'

Meanwhile in the TV room, Wally ran in and plopped down beside Robin, his face bright red. Robin smirked.

"You're welcome." He said.

Wally looked over at him, realizing what the Boy wonder must have done. Normally he would have killed the kid, but he was thankful for once. He had kissed Artemis. And she hadn't slapped him. Bonus.

Artemis walked back into the room and sat down beside Wally. She tossed each of her teammates a pill and they started looking better after they took them. Soon the team was chatting away happily. Artemis and Wally shared a look while no one was looking. She did a very un- Artemisish thing and smiled at him. He grinned back.

That night they had all fallen asleep together, curled up on the couch. She supposed they had gotten their sleepover.

3 days later...

Artemis sat curled up on the couch, a blanket over her shoulders. She let out a cough and reached out her hands as Megan passed her a bowl of soup. Conner turned on the TV for her, while Kaldur got her some pills. Robin and Wally sat on either side of her, keeping her company.

She turned to Wally.

"You did this to me." She said, glaring at him.

He couldn't help but laugh, which earned him a smack on the head. She just looked so cute, even when she was sick. Robin grinned.

"But you love us anyway." The boy wonder said.

Artemis sighed. Even if they had gotten her sick, she loved them. They were even sweet enough to take care of her. She had to admit, it was nice being fussed over once in awhile.

FIN

**A/N: Please review! I would like to know whether it was okay, or awesome or awful please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to make this into a series of one-shots. (More at the bottom.) This one is a bit of a songfic using the song Say Something by A Great Big World.**

"Artemis! Say something! Please!"

Where was the team? Why weren't they here!? Wally tried to put pressure on the wound. It wasn't working. Blood was spilling over his hands, and staining his costume.

How had everything gone so wrong so fast?

It had been a simple mission; stop an assassination attempt. It had been going great too. The target was safe and the team alert. Then the assassin had shown up. Turned out it was Sportsmaster. He wasn't a very forgiving man. When Artemis had seen him he could see in her eyes she had known her father would be angry. After all she had traded her whole life to the Justice League, destroying year's worth of training.

She coughed, blooding coming out of the side of her mouth.

"Please, Artemis!"

He didn't know what he was begging for. She wasn't dying on purpose.

Her eyes were staring up towards the sky. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, trying to get her to look at him.

"Look at me! Please just look at me!"

She did. It took a moment but her eyes eventually met his and his heart nearly broke. A tear slid from her eye and he knew she was giving up. And at that moment he felt himself giving up. She couldn't even speak, what chance did she have?

"Please... Say something."

He had his hands on either side of her face now, one trying to wipe away the blood. A drop of water splattered on her cheek and he realised he was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed, "I should have kept up with you. I was too slow! I should have finished his men faster. I'm sorry."

He felt so small. So helpless. Had it been Robin here he would have pulled something out of his utility belt and saved her. But he was out of his depth. He had never been good with medical stuff and now he was paying for it by watching the girl he loved bleed to death.

And he had never told her. His pride had gotten in the way, stopping him from admitting it out loud. It could be now or never he thought. This may be his last chance to ever tell her. He swallowed his pride as the next words came out.

"Artemis, I love you. Please just talk to me. I don't want to lose you." His voice cracked on the last sentence.

The girl gave a shaky smile and seemed to try to move her lips, but he couldn't make out any words.

'_Wally, we can't get to you! There's too many of them!" _M'gann's voice came through the mind link.

It was then that he started giving up on her. He knew she was giving up too. She had no doubt heard it through the link and knew what it meant.

The world was blurring as tears filled his eyes. They streamed down his face now as he begged her not to give up, to talk to him, say something, say _anything, _to no avail. He saw a small sad smile on her face as she looked at him.

Her eyes had filled with tears as well, though she wasn't letting them fall anymore. Her shaky hand reached out and grabbed his shirt front, trying weakly to pull him down.

He bent over, as she struggled to get words out. He couldn't hear them, even right next to her, so he instead watched, trying to read her shaky lips.

"_I love you too. Sorry."_

"No." He said, suddenly panicking, "NO! Artemis!"

Her body had stilled, breathing stopping. Her eyes were slipping closed.

"_Goodbye."_

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't do this, please! Say something! Artemis!"

He realised shaking her would do nothing, but he didn't know what else to do with the feeling of complete helplessness that filled him as he gave up on her making it through this. He screamed and yelled, tears running down his face as she didn't answer. She just lay deathly still.

"Please." He whispered, his throat soar, "Say something. I'm giving up on you."

There was no answer.

**A/N: HEY! IM BACK. So first of all, thank you to all the reviewers from the last chap! THANK YOU SO MUCH. This is now going to be a series of one-shots (And possibly some related ones). Sorry this chap was so short but I've already updated my other fic today and I'm doing NANOWRIMO. **

**Also this fic was wrote to sorta fit with the song Say Something by A Great Big World. It would be awesome if you listened to it while reading this story.**

**If anyone has suggestions for one shots please share! I had lots of other stuff to say but have now forgotten all of it so... ya.**

**Please review! I would love you forever! I'll try to update soonish as well.**


End file.
